Lord Zion
Lord Zion was the founder of ONOS, Maroon team Senator, and founder of Project NEXUS. Experience before ONOS It was thought that Lord Zion had a previous name and was a member of several alliances previously. (GATO?, LUEnited Nations?, ODN?) It was also thought that Lord Zion had created his own alliance previously. Lord Zion was one of the architects of this alliance but it was thought to have an extremely complex government system, and not feasible unless the alliance was massive. From some comments Lord Zion made, it seems the alliance was disbanded after many of its members were destroyed by NPO. Either way it was thought that Lord Zion developed a strong dislike for the NPO from his time in previous alliances. Leader of ONOS Lord Zion founded ONOS on June 10, 2006. It was believed that it was a secret society created to spy on various alliances and ultimately to gain information on NPO. Members at first could be both part of ONOS and other alliances. After some time the alliance became more legitimate and Lord Zion came out as its Emperor. Lord Zion actively recruited some of the stronger members of various alliances. This experience of the new recruits may be one reason ONOS grew so quickly and became a force in the maroon sphere. Another reason may be due to the connections and diplomatic skill of Lord Zion who knew well many of the leaders in various alliances. At first Lord Zion never revealed his nation. Many in ONOS thought this strange. People thought he was a leader from another alliance. He later came out as the leader of Zondoria. A small nation that wasn't very powerful but soon became a maroon senator after some time. However, Lord Zion grew further and further disassociated with ONOS and CN until eventually his nation was deleted for inactivity during a six-week hiatus. During that time, Arthur had decided that Lord Zion no longer was active in the cyberverse and began the process of moving ONOS forward without their former leader. Around late September 2006, King Arthur II took over as Godfather of ONOS. Shortly after the MAG incident, King Arthur decided it was time for ONOS to have new forums and weed out the inactive members. So on October 20, 2006 ONOS switched boards to another invisionfree server, but an unexpected guest traveled with them; the long missing founder Lord Zion. Lord Zion immediately tried to gain his own position back. A position that King Arthur said he would keep safe until his return. This was said three weeks before Lord Zion returned. In that time, because of the new members (between the new forums a surge of new membership and the Alliance merge from before), Lord Zion was unable to have the loyalty he once had. After trying to gain contact with King Arthur for a few days, Lord Zion got enraged by this disloyalty. When King Arthur did finally come back on the new boards he banned the former leader thinking it was an imposter. Their reasoning was that there was no way to prove Lord Zion was the real Lord Zion at first. When it was proven that it was the real Lord Zion some thought it the right time to give him back leadership, others thought it was too shaky a time to change leadership. After several events and long discussion Lord Zion was offered an advisory role. However, Lord Zion quickly found that key leadership were not taking his advice, and again sought the leader role. After several posts of Lord Zion continually asking who would support him, the new leadership got angry at the continual loyalty tests imposed by Lord Zion. King Arthur threatened that he would create a new alliance and many the members would follow him. Then another threat saying either Lord Zion leave or King Arthur. Lord Zion decided it was in ONOS's best interest for the more loyal following to continue and fatigued from the new leaderships lack of any respect towards the Lord Zion he choose to leave. This was Lord Zions final official decision before he left the world of ONOS forever with that name. Even Before Lord Zion left and King Arthur threatened him, Lord Zion made this public on the CN boards. Because of Lord Zion's respect with other leaders from his past experience, many of the alliances of CN supported ONOS, and officially declared the new ONOS leadership as a coup. After this, many of the leaders wanted to help Lord Zion, and started to make threats on ONOS militarily. Quickly after this started Lord Zion waved off the attacks exclaiming this was not what he wanted and that ONOS and its members were not to be harmed. Lord Zion made an official resignation of ONOS leadership, and his membership on CN before he left for good. After this many of the leaders began to think of the new ONOS, not as a coup but as a respectable alliance. A Maroon Diplomat After being away for 2 months Lord Zion returned, however under the name Garak in the MDC alliance. After helping them for a while and working as an ambassador to many other alliances he left MDC later too. While at MDC he gained new connections and started working for unity on the maroon team. Also, while at MDC, Lord Zion now known as Garak was making a new alliance that he called an "alliance of alliances". Project NEXUS was an attempt to create a discussion among only leaders of the main alliances of the cyberverse to create a top down plan for what the cyberverse should look like. This new super alliance was to encompass many of the most powerful alliances of the world including his past alliance of ONOS. It never took off because of leader’s worry about what exactly it would mean for their own alliance. Lord Zion Retires Lord Zion or Garak, finally after his horribly failed attempt with NEXUS, came back a final time as Marquis Ondore. Ondore worked with ONOS for a little speaking with King Arthur, but remained mainly by himself. He continues to keep in contact with all his previous alliances and friends however made the decision to stay out of alliance politics. He now mainly keeps to himself, as an independent nation that is always helpful when a fellow nation asks for it. Some still think Lord Zion went by another name and was a member of some other alliance throughout his time as Lord Zion. Others think it was in 2007 that Lord Zion quit Cybernations. Spring of Lord Zions Sometime in the spring of 2008, a large number of people claiming to be Lord Zion posted on the CN Forums with variations of the username Lord Zion (Lord Zion1, Lord Zion42, King Zion, etc.). It was first thought to be maroon team spam. It is thought that none of those that posted were the same Lord Zion as before. Category:Individuals